Housewife
by RadicalDaniel
Summary: After a year of horrible events, Dougie steps back out into the world, only to find out it was the wrong thing to do. Pudd Loving so it's a SLASH people :D Read and Review please :D xxx


**Author's Note**: Ok I know it's been some while since I sat down and wrote a FF but one of my New Years Resolutions was too start writing more and finish previous stories.

And here is the outcome of it.

Ok there are a few things you need to know before you read this.

The FF included a song called Housewife by Jay Brannan. The story has no direct link with the context of the song, I just really like it and wanted to try put songs into FF's :)

The Song in the FF is by a guy called Jay Brannan. Unfortunately won't let me paste the link, so what you will have to do is go onto YouTube, search for Jay Brannan and click on the Housewife song :)

So go listen to it before you read the FF :)

This is also my first non-sexual FF I've written since about 2008/2009 (wow!)

So please sit back, put your feet up, and enjoy :D

Oh and P.S. I may be emotionally confusing :D because I'm like that :D and please tell me what you think :D

* * *

**Title**: Housewife  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Dougie Poynter/Harry Judd - Pudd  
**Disclaimer**: I own the iPod that I write this out on, the pad that I wrote some of this out on and myself (well I hope I do) and I own the things that I have brought directly from McFly, like CDs and DVDs.  
I do however NOT own the boys themselves (WHAT. A. SHAME!) Or anything to do with them (i.e. their music label or SuperCity etc.)  
And I do not own anything of Jay Brannan's, but I shall own his album soon :)  
**Summary**: After a year of horrible events, Dougie steps back out into the world, only to find out it was the wrong thing to do.

* * *

**Housewife**

The rain was fiercely battling with the ground as it poured down on the 24th July. The sky was completely covered with a thick layer of black and grey clouds. Footsteps as loud as thunder could be for miles around, a man was running in the streets.  
He was running from the torment and horror that surrounded the local park, it was there that he was bullied, pushed, punched and shouted at. He was called everything under the sun and even more. The gang that 'owned' the park knew he was an easy victim for their cruel taunts.

He ran through alleyways, up and down streets, rounds corners trying to come to his senses and find out where he was. He raced around the next corner and realised where he was, it was about a 5 minute walk from the house, but if he ran it and it would be a few mere moments. So he stopped and lent against the hard brick wall and paused for breath.

He started running again, and he didn't stop until he reached the front door of the house, he somehow managed to get his keys out. Struggling to get them in the lock he swung the door open and flew inside slamming it shut. He then placed his back against the door and slid down into a ball on the floor.  
A tall man ran out of the kitchen to hug the fragile boy;  
"Ssh, it's fine. You're home." as he hugged the hysterical male. "What's happened Dougie?"  
Dougie didn't answer. Instead he just pushed the tall man away and jumped to his feet. He ran up the stairs taking two at a time, he past the rooms on the first floor and climbed another flight of stairs until he reached a black door.  
He opened the door and slid in. He was in a well-equipped recording studio. He ran into the booth and locked the door. He then again curled up into a ball on the floor and started to cry hysterically again. He couldn't stop the tears falling, he tried, he just couldn't. This had been coming to him for the last year.

Dougie had come out to the rest of McFly at the age of 17, but only told them. As he grew older and more wiser to the world, he started to tell other close people to him, like family. He had girlfriends so that the media didn't suspect him, and he hated it, but one night it all went wrong.

He was in a gay bar called 'Village' in Soho, down in London, and he went there with a few friends and got a little bit too drunk and started to flirt with a guy that he met. After more drinking, flirting and dancing, the guy took Dougie back to him apartment to continue the night's festivities. And one thing led to another and they ended up having the best sex of their lives.  
Unfortunately, the man was an undercover journalist and filmed their sex session and threaten to take it public unless Dougie done as he was told. Dougie went to the drummer of the band Harry Judd and asked for help. Harry did everything in his powers to help, but nothing worked and eventually the tape was leaked and it was over the Internet in a matter of hours.

Everyone hated him and the band, Harry stood by Dougie all the way, so did Tom and Danny, but Harry was there when no one else was. Harry would go over to his and stay the night when he had bad dreams, or couldn't sleep. Eventually Harry moved into the house because he knew it would be easier. The Media, fortunately, didn't get a whiff of it so they were none the wiser.  
Months went past as Dougie and Harry grew closer. Tom and Danny stopped coming over so frequently until they didn't come at all. Harry started to share Dougie's bed, and hold him in the middle of the night, and woke up hugging him tight to his chest.  
The first year went by and it all died down, but Dougie hadn't moved from the house and only on the rare occasion he did. Tom started to come over after the year but Danny didn't. Tom said that; "Danny wasn't as open-minded as you thought. And it's taken a toll on him." Tom promised that he would get Danny back and that's what he did. Tom was very persuasive with his words and managed to get him round the house. The band was back together.  
Having his best mates, who were like brothers to him, back in his life gave him the confidence he needed to get out of the house. And this is what he did. One day he finally decided that he would walk down to the local park and just chill out and get some fresh air. And that's where the trouble started.  
A sudden crash and bang drew Dougie out of his current state of mind. He glanced around the room and saw the guitar in the corner; he slowly crawled back up the wall and into a standing position. He walked over to the guitar and picked it up.  
He sat on the chair in the middle of the recording studio, he took a deep breath and started to sing;

_'Two bodies pressed together  
Two boys are falling hard  
The smell of sweat and leather  
A kinky greeting card_

__

Crazy about each other  
We both have fucked up pasts  
But when we are together  
We have a fucking blast

I wanna be a housewife  
What's so wrong with that  
I wanna be a housewife, yeah  
And that's just where I'm at

I'm making guacamole  
He's working on the car  
When he grills turkey burgers  
He knows I like them charred

I like to wash the dishes  
I like to scrub the floors  
Don't mind doing his laundry  
What are boyfriends for

I wanna be a housewife  
What's so wrong with that  
I wanna be a housewife, yeah  
And that's just where I'm at

I wanna have his baby  
I wanna wear his ring  
He drives me fuckin crazy  
I am his everything

_I wanna be a housewife  
what's so wrong with that  
I wanna be a housewife, yeah  
and that's just where I'm at.'_

Dougie finished the song off in a flood of tear, he couldn't control them again, they seemed never-ending.  
"Yes." said a booming dark voice. "You can wear my ring. Forever." the voice spoke again.  
"Harry?" Dougie said as he jumped out of his seat, letting his guitar hit the ground. "Are you serious?"  
"Dougie Lee Poynter, will you be my housewife?"  
"Yes. A million times over."


End file.
